


Alienated Villain, Isolated Hero.

by WalterWhite



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterWhite/pseuds/WalterWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between season 1 and 2 of CW's Smallville. Lex wants to find out what Clark's been hiding and he won't accept his pitiful excuses anymore. Will Clark come clean and let Lex into his life? How will Pete react? R&R people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thoughts of a mad-man

**Author's Note:**

> Chaptered fic, first Smallville fic (originally posted on FanFiction . net). Read, review and enjoy the Clex.

Lex sat behind his desk pondering the events that had transpired in the last few months, noticing how they all involved his friend Clark Kent. He spent his nights preoccupied with all the weird and unexplained things that happened in Smallville and Clark’s connection to them. If he was going to be frank, he hardly thought about the situations themselves anymore. All his attentions were turned on Clark.

He was a man obsessed. The young Luthor’s life had changed in a flash after the Kent boy had literally, crashed into it. When Lex first came to Smallville, he didn’t think much of it. It was way too small for his liking; even with his appreciation for all things quaint he found the town to be quite stifling. The breeding ground for all things ‘weird’ still managed to continue with its corn festivals and football games, even with the looming influence of Metropolis’ booming city-life next door to it. The town was stuck in the past and seemed reluctant to move on.

On his returns to Metropolis, his “friends” would often ask him about what people actually did in Smallville. He would then simply reply, ‘people go to Smallville to die’. Harsh as it seemed, it was the truth. There was no scandal, cheating, lying or mystique- it was a quiet town which was perfect for one to live out their diamond years. This of course, was before he met Clark, before the unexplained began to happen.

Lex wasn’t dying, he was very much alive and he did not come to Smallville to die. His father, Lionel Luthor ‘banished’ him from Metropolis and thought that he could learn a few things in a more reclusive place. For once his father hadn’t been lying to him because he had found the one thing he wasn’t expecting to ever find, and to think it was in Smallville of all places! He found someone who occupied his thoughts 24/7, someone who he couldn’t read like an open book, someone who liked him because of his personality- not his Luthor name and fortune. He had found Clark Kent.

Pouring himself another glass of scotch, he recalled the event that set the ball in motion. The incident that introduced him to one of the most important people in his life.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Lex saw after being revived was the face of his saviour. He remembered how Clark leaned over him, eyes ablaze, with the water from his dark hair dripping on to his own face. _An angel_ , Lex thought as he came around from a state of unconsciousness. It was a thought that hadn’t changed. Since that day he was saved by his angel, Lex had begun to ‘court’ Clark Kent. He bought the teen expensive gifts (none of which he could accept due to his father’s disdain) and offered him an open invitation to the Luthor mansion, even if Clark only visited on rare occasions. Lex had to orchestrate various scenarios just so he could ‘accidently’ bump into the younger Kent.

As a result of these organised encounters, Lex had learnt something which started to put a strain on the duo’s relationship. Clark had a secret. Every time Lex had taken an interest in Clark’s amazing luck when it came to saving others from mass murderers or meteor- infected angsty teens, his face would contort as if it pained him to give Lex an explanation.

If Lex had learnt one thing during his time with Clark, it was that he was too wholesome to lie like a Luthor, or lie to one and think that he would succeed. Lying obviously wasn’t in Clark’s nature, yet he’s been lying to someone who was meant to be his friend constantly. Lex wouldn’t condemn him before finding out what he was hiding. He knew it had to be something worth the strain on their friendship; otherwise he wouldn’t hide it in the first place.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lex thought hard about what he had to do. He needed to solve the riddle that was Clark Kent before he descended into madness. He knew he was already way too obsessed with the boy and way too invested in his life to end his relationship with him just over a secret.  
\------------------------------------

So he decided to think of a way to get past the metaphorical hurdle he faced. Lex knew that he could just confront the teen and badger him until he cracked, but he knew that would most probably end with Clark never wanting to see him again, which went against his objective. The other option was to keep Clark close to him and continue as they were now, but investigate him on the side lines. As a Luthor he knew that the first idea was never even an option, it was too brash and bold. He quickly made his mind up, downed the last of his scotch and proceeded to walk out of his house, coat in hand. It’s time to find out what my angel is hiding, he thought as he got into his new Porsche.

Lex hovered around the dashboard of the car and traced the dents with the tip of his fingers. His team said that the damage on his car couldn’t have possibly been just from the impact of the bridge. He leaned in closer and noticed the peculiar shape of where it supposedly collided with the bridge. _The dent, it’s almost human-shaped…Clark-shaped._

He abruptly threw the white sheet back over the destroyed car and walked out of the storage room with a new perspective and new thoughts plaguing his mind. He was one step closer to solving the mystery of Clark Kent.


	2. Blur and Kickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex's plan comes to fruition. How does he do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd chapter for this might take a while, so soak this badboy up.

_I’m going to die,_ he thought as the oncoming bullet raced towards his skull. It was his own fault anyway; Lex hired this man to kill him. The hired gun didn’t know that his mark was in fact his employer, so Lex couldn’t even talk him out of shooting. He had to accept his death and defeat, Clark wasn’t coming. The only thing the camera he had set up would catch, was his self-orchastrated death. He closed his eyes, readying himself for the impact, but it never arrived. Opening his eyes, he found that he was no longer in the Luthor mansion, but somewhere else.

He was in a cornfield.

Not just any cornfield, but the Kent’s. After gathering his wits for a moment, Lex stood up and walked towards the Kent’s house to try and hitch a lift back to the mansion; after all, he now had a tape to watch back.

He decided against knocking on the front door, in order to avoid Jonathon Kent’s condescension and went round the back, towards the barn in search of the Saviour himself. Upon walking into the barn Lex noticed a shirtless Clark attempting to fix the wood chipper, unaware of the audience he now possessed. His red-checked shirt was hanging on the bannister which lead up to his room. The first thing Lex noticed about the shirt was the hole located on the left pocket. It was almost undoubtedly a bullet hole. His eyes floated back to the boy himself. _Could this man be responsible for saving my life, along with others on countless occasions?_ He mused, astounded over his discovery.

 It was improbable that ‘all-American’ Clark Kent was a super-powered maverick, yet the evidence stared him right in the face. Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Lex decided to interrupt the teen’s work with a loud cough.

The younger man glanced up at Lex and gave an uncomfortable smile, embarrassed of his semi-nude form.

 “Hi Lex, what brings you here?” Clark asked in his friendly tone. Lex barely heard Clark, as he was too preoccupied with his physical form instead. Clark’s eyes followed Lex’s gaze down to his bare torso and then back up to the older man. “Sorry about the….” he signalled towards his upper body.

“No need to feel embarrassed Clark. Manual labour can work up quite a sweat.”

“Because Luthor’s would know all about manual labour, right?” Clark retorted as he beamed another one of his winning smiles towards Lex.

“It takes a lot out of one when counting money. Good exercise.” Lex replied wittily.

Clark grinned in response.

“So what brings you out here Lex?”

“I’m here because I need a lift back to the mansion. It’s kind of embarrassing really, but I’ve sort of blacked out or had a bad dream. I distinctively remember being at the Luthor mansion, entangled in a sticky situation and now I’m in your barn.” Lex tried to hide the accusatory tone from his voice to not arise suspicion from the younger male.

Clark’s eyes darkened with weariness for a moment before replying. If it had been anyone else he was talking to, they wouldn’t have been able to sense the saviour’s apprehension, but this was Lex Luthor; he wasn’t just anyone.

“Must’ve been some night then. Okay, give me a sec to get another shirt, my other one got stuck in the wood chipper.” He lifted up the red shirt as if to support his claim and dashed off before Lex could reply.

 Lex was positively itching with excitement over the fact that he may now possess physical evidence of Clark’s secret! All of his theories from before would finally be confirmed.

“Okay, let’s go.” Clark said as he rushed down the stairs with his father’s keys in hand.

\--------------------------------

The ride had been uneventful; nothing extraordinary took place, just the usual idle chit-chat that usually took place among friends. Lex however, found himself listening intently to every word that slipped out of Clark’s mouth, even when he went on about something as petty like his distress over Jonathan not allowing him to play football. With every word spoken, Lex’s eyes went to the curve of his mouth to see him sound them out. He also observed the glint in his eyes that appeared when they talked about something he was passionate about. He was beautiful. Now Lex understood why people went above and beyond the fanatical worshipping of their heroes. If they all looked and acted like Clark, then he could see why one would be so utterly devoted.

The car pulled to an abrupt stop before Lex even registered the fact that they were already at the mansion. He thanked Clark for the ride and asked him to return to his home later that day under the pretence of a party he was supposedly throwing.

As he entered the mansion, he threw his coat on the back of his chair and opened his laptop to review the footage. He fast-forward past all of the unnecessary parts impatiently, this was something he could not wait any longer for. When he eventually got to the part when his shooter fired at him, he slowed down the footage at a considerable speed, in order to process the events.

Lex couldn’t help but flinch when he saw the bullet race towards his head, but his alarm was eradicated as soon as he saw what came next. A blur had interrupted the bullet’s course towards his skull, resulting in it rebounding off of the mysterious figure straight toward the bookshelves. He paused the footage and walked over to the bookshelf the bullet had impacted on, finding the crushed pellet lodged inside the wood.

_It was crushed before it hit the case…so the blur must have been the cause of the bullet’s state._

He returned to his seat and rewound the footage, deciding to play it back at an even slower pace than before. This way he had more of a chance of getting a face, or at least his saviour’s outfit…even if he already knew what he was wearing. Minutes passed of tedious waiting before he found what he was looking for.

“Bingo.”

It was a male with dark hair wearing a red checked shirt teamed with Kickers. It was Clark Kent.

 


End file.
